The Fall of Logan: The Rise of The Beast
by EbonyMadnessOfTheVoid
Summary: This is my take on what should've been in the X-men movies. This will not follow storyline 100%(By that I mean not at all), but please, stop in and read. LoRo. This means, if you don't like Ororo and Logan, you do NOT have to read. If you enjoy it, Read and review, will you kindly? If you don't, stop by and let me know how I can improve, No flames please.
1. The Tale of Logan, Start of the Hunt

Welcome, Dear readers, to KyokiYami's production of: The Fall of Logan: Rise of The Beast. This is a LoRo, meaning the pairing is Logan and Ororo. This starts out with the bar in Alberta, Canada. I hope you enjoy! Now, Beast, my loyal servant, on with the Disclaimers!

Beast: Master Necrox doesn't own X men, or else this shit would've happened sooner.

* * *

If one were unfortunate enough to wander into the Old Rockies Bar on this night, then they would've been met with the sight of a metal cage in the middle of the room, with the broken forms of men littered around it, and five men inside of it, four of which seemed to be working against the man standing in the middle of the cage as he fought them off.

"This man is insane! How can he keep going after all of this?!" One man exclaimed, watching his buddy being thrown roughly against the wall of the cage, and saw him slump to the ground. "Bub, you've made a big mistake trying to take me, and I intend to make you pay for it." The man who stood in the middle of the ring said, sprinting towards the man trying to get off of the ground and rejoin the fight. Reaching him, he sent out a _very_ hard right kick to the man's stomach, then, lifting him off the ground, reared back his fist, and punched him in the face. Hard.

* * *

*Thud* Was the sound I delighted in hearing as I pulled my fist away from the man's face, dropping him onto the ground. Hearing a sound of rushing feet behind me, I turned to see the men rushing me. _Yeah, that's SURE to work Bub, just as well as it did last time you rushed me. _I thought as I wait for the first of the three to reach me. Ducking down, I let the man sail over me and land on the ground behind me, tumbling to a stop against the wall of the cage. _Heh, one down, two to go. _ I thought, lunging at the next approaching man, tackling him to the ground, the turning his lights out with a swift punch to the face. Then, jumping back, I again launched myself against the last man standing in the ring, as he fell to the ground in a loud thud.

"And the Wolverine wins again, and stays as the King of the Cage!" The announcer yells, walking into the cage, and lifting my arm up. There were collective Boo's and Fuck You's coming from the crowd, all of which seemed to lose their money to me. I didn't really care, I was doing what I was best at, drinking all I wanted, smoking my favorite cigars, and getting paid for it! _Life is looking pretty damn good right now._ I felt like I was a king, and nothing could hurt me. Then, as I walked into the bar from the Cage area, I noticed a girl. She couldn't have been any older than 16, I thought, wondering what she was doing here. _It's none of your concern, just leave_ _it_. I thought, walking over to the bartender and ordering a shot of vodka.

"I know what you are, you bastard. There's no way that a man can take on five guys at once and come out without a scratch like that." Came the voice of a, surprisingly, sober man. Growling, I reply, "Slim, you've lost your money, but if you keep going, you'll lose your life, got it?" I asked, tensing slightly, feeling that this was going to turn ugly very soon. Taking a step back, the man turned around as if to walk away, then spun towards me, pulling out a knife and going to stab me in the stomach. Grabbing his hand, I spun it behind his back and heard the sickening sound of his arm breaking in two different places.

"Fuck! You broke my goddamn arm!" The man screamed, holding his arm to his side. "You fuckin-" He was cut short as blood gurgled out from his mouth, and I knew it wasn't I who had killed the man. This was for two reasons, one being that I hadn't had enough to drink to forget plunging my claws into him, and the other, more apparent one was that the familiar scent of bear wafting through the air as I saw a man come out from behind him, his hands equipped with a set of deadly, five inch black claws.

"Hey there, Runt. Good to see you again." He said, and I noticed what was in his arms. The girl from the counter that I had noticed, who seemed no older than 16, held by her waist, seemingly unconscious. "I have business to take care of, so I'll be seeing ya later." He said, slinging the girl over his shoulder as he took off out of the bar, and suddenly, I remembered who he was, and let out a deafening roar at what I knew he would do to the girl if I didn't stop him, and ran after him into the Rockies.


	2. Neither Man, Nor Beast

Welcome back! I am very amazed and grateful to have gotten three reviews on this story, and also a few awesome followers! ^^ Now, to reply to reviews. 1. No, I've never posted this before, and in case you are going to ask, this is original. 2. Beautiful Storm Munroe, I plan to update at least bi-weekly, take that lightly though, if I come across a good RoLo, then I'll be off duty for that amount of time. 3. And I'm very sorry, I forgot the third review :P. Onwards! To Victory! Rawr! Charge Dino!

Beast: Disclaimer: For those who love inner-conflicts, you'll love this book. Omen Niigata does not own X men! Sadly...

* * *

I was in my element. Completely and totally in control, no waver in my step, no step backtracked, no moment wasted. I was at home in the hunt, and I was completely fine with that. Sniffing the air, I catch the scent. There is only the soft crunch of the ground under my feet as I gave chase and gave freedom to the beast, knowing that if I was too late...

The beast moved with sharp, quick, and sure movements as he caught sight of his prey. His prey was hunched behind a tree, his breathing almost unnoticeable. But it was just enough for him to hear. He round the tree slowly, carefully, and slowed his breathing and quieted his feet. He waits, because he is the most high of the hunters, and has the gifts given to all hunters. He waits, he knows, and he hunts. He waits for the moment to come where he will strike. He knows that the prey expects the man, not the beast. And then, he strikes. The first strike is a four-legged tackle to separate him and the girl.

The next strike is him charging forward, pouring himself into the hunt, knowing all to well what will become of the girl is she is left to Victor. He cannot fail, and before his prey can recuperate from the first strike, he unsheathes his claws, and leaves a devastating 18 claw mark on his prey in the flash of an eye, and jumps back, waiting. Knowing. Yet not striking, though. Waiting.

With a roar of rage, Victor surges up, rushing upon 'Logan', who is hunched upon two legs, his arms extended to either side, and his claws fully extended to an incredible 7 inch length. Launching himself into 'Logan', he sets the Beast's trap into motion.

He had waited. He had known. He had waited for his prey's anger to cloud his mind. He had known that his prey would attempt to over power him in his rage. The he struck. He knew that this strike would be the last. As the launched his right and, and thus his right claws, forward, he was awestruck. He had waited. He had known. He had struck. But he was wrong, Victor's mind wasn't clouded, instead of attacking him, Victor changed direction at the last second, his claws digging into the girl, who was behind him, skin, and ripping into her. The Beast did something he had never done before. He let go. He released himself into the Man's control. Anger fueled him, and he was no longer, in that moment, beast, but equally, nor was he man. He was the perfect Hunter, the unstoppable being made of 300 pounds of Adamantium.

* * *

It is an insane, beautiful, horrific, and disturbing experience to have two beings inhabiting the same body become one, even for such a short time. During this time, Logan was expelling high levels of energy, so much so that he was mistaken by Xavier Charles to be a group of Level Five mutants. Immediately sending for Jean, Scott, and Ororo, he boarded the Blackbird and speed to the location, somewhere in Alberta, Canada. He was meet with the sight resembling a field during spring time as he stepped off the plane, not a frozen waste land inhabited by a group of level five mutants. Instead, in the middle of the field, he saw Sabertooth, broken and bloody, in front of the bleeding form of a young woman, who seemed to be limp, being held by a man who radiated pain, hatred, anger, and most of all power.


	3. The Beginng of The End

On with the Disclaimers! Then straight to the story! But first! This chapter is dedicated to Beautiful Ororo Munroe, thanks for the support and all.

Beast: Kodoku doesn't own X men. If he did, you'd know for sure.

* * *

"Cyclops, Jean, Storm, hurry, we must make haste!" Was all that Xavier need say before his students took off across the field to retrieve the trio inside of the center. "Professor, this one is still alive!" Was Jean's report, as she ran back to the Blackbird, carrying the comatose male."This one is unconscious!" Came Scott's report, as he carried the girl back to the plane.

"Where is Storm?" Xavier asked Scott on his way onto the plane. "I'm not sure, Professor, she took off before we did, I thought she was already back here." Was Scott's answer as he ran onto the plane, trying to get his charge stabilized before she lost anymore blood.

* * *

Watching this man was mesmerizing, intoxicating, and tiring... and that was to say the least. He moved gracefully, and was skillfully evading me with ease, while I was moving as quickly as I could just to keep watch of his tail end. After Scott took the girl from his arms, he took of running into the forest. The suddenly, he stopped. He just stopped, and then slowly, he turned to face me. What I saw amazed me and scared me to my very core. His eyes...

* * *

She stood there. I had known she was following me. I had waited for the moment in which I would turn around to see her. This was the Beast's method. Turning, I observed her beauty, her scent that of Sandalwood and Rainforests. This was the path that the Man walked. I was neither Man nor Beast. I was the Alpha. I was the Omega. I walked towards her, my gaze freezing her into her position. When I reached her, I reached my hand to her face, and stroked her cheek with my hand. I saw her deep, aquamarine eyes looking back at me. The wonder in her eyes, the fear, the... contentment. She slowly reached her hand up and laid it upon mine. Suddenly, the world started to spin, and I split back into two. Slowly falling, the last thing I saw was her goddess like face watching me.

* * *

The feeling of being whole, and the merging of two souls is a beautiful, yet terrifying event. That being said, the ripping of one soul into two is nothing close to beautiful, but even more so terrifying. The energy released during the time is less, but distinct enough to give Xavier Charles a radar of where it came from. "I know where Storm is." Was all he said before he left the plane in the hands of Scott and Jean.

* * *

Upon reaching the clearing, he was meet with the sight of Ororo Munroe, his surrogate daughter, clutching a strange man in her arms, on her lap. 'Please, Professor, you have to help him." Came the familiar but foreign voice of Ororo Munroe. It was clear, as it usually was, but it was sad and almost broken in tone. Asking no questions, as they could wait, he helped them board the Blackbird as he took off for the mansion.

* * *

He was aware. The strong scent of sandalwood and rainforest washed over him even before he opened his eyes. A soft, warm face with blue eyes of the purest aquamarine stared down at him. "The girl?" He asked weakly. "She's injured, but she's been stabilized." Nodding, he closes his eye to the goddess, and to the world once again.

* * *

And yet another chapter, shorter, yes, but I wanted to get this whole beginning over with so that I can move on with the inner conflict between Logan and the Beast, and the budding romance between Ororo and Logan.


	4. Logan

Oi! Sorry for the annoying AN! But I'd like to apologize for my over use of margins. And I'm trying to make the wait for chapters to be reduced for my less patient readers. You know who you are :P That aside, Logan will do the disclaimers. Before that... It has been brought to my attention that Logan's claws are 12 inches. I'll leave it as is, but please know that they are 12 inches. Also, yes, Jean is the only known level 5, but I was thinking during Origins, Xavier may not have known that. If it bothers anyone that much, I'll change it. Also, in this chapter, Logan is OOC, but hey, if you just got your soul merged with the beast, saved a girl, then got your soul split again, you'd be disoriented too, admit it.

Logan: Huh? Where am I bub? Why can't I remember how I got here?

Just do the disclaimers.

Logan: Kyoki doesn't own X men.

* * *

He heard movement and smelled the scent of sandalwood and rainforest before he opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw someone walking out of the door, and he barely caught a glimpse of white hair. The world went black again.

* * *

"Gah!" I screamed as I plunged my claws into Sabretooth's chest. Gasping for air, I looked around, no one was around me. I remembered the last thing I saw. White hair walking out the door to my right, leaving with the scent of sandalwood and rainforest. The scent lingered, so it must have been recently that she was here. She was on the jet... She would know what happened to the girl, then, and she would know what I'm doing here and where here was.

Getting up, I follow the scent out the door and down a long hallway. Passed that, I make a sharp turn, and was met face-to-face with the woman I was tracking.

"Oh, your up already? I should've known, the 20 minutes I leave would be the time you'd wake up." She said, seemingly in good humor. Then I noticed that she was holding a Styrofoam container in her hands and realized that she had been bringing me dinner. Following my eyes, she said, "You must be hungry after that fight you had with Sabretooth, why don't you come eat something?" She asked me, motioning in the direction that I just came from.

"Thank you." I said, following her back to the lab, then realized that I didn't know her name, so I asked, "What's your name, darling?" While sitting down on the examination table.

"My name is Ororo, but most people just call me Storm. What's yours?" She asked, opening the container which held the food, and handing it to me with the utensils.

"Well, 'Ro, since you told yours, I'll tell you mine. They call me the Wolverine, but my name's Logan." I said, extending my hand out to her, while I put down my tray.

Smiling slightly, she reached out her hand to meet mine, and as we shook hands, I found it in myself to smile slightly too. But, as soon as it came, it left, as I remembered all the questions that I had. "Wait, that girl, is she okay?" I asked, and Ororo smiled brightly at the concern I had for the girl. "Yes, she's recovering right now, but I think you should let her sleep for now." She said.

"What is this? I mean, where are we at?" I asked, unable to stop myself from asking. "This is a school for mutants, like us. Children from all over come here to have a safe haven from those who would seek to harm them." She said, pride slipping into her voice. "Xavier said that you would have questions, so I would just wait until you see him to ask. He wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." She said, getting up. "You coming?" She asked, walking out the door without waiting for a response.

Deep down, I knew this was the happiest I'd been in a long time, I thought, as I smiled to myself. I can't help but feel that this woman'll be the death of me. Shaking my head, I stand up and follow her scent through the halls of this nut house.

* * *

And cut! I hope that I haven't disappointed anyone.


	5. Can't Sleep?

And here I am again, at my keyboard, listening to some alternative music, and rewriting chapter Five to Seven. Hate to be me, eh? Well, let the good times roll.

* * *

My good attitude lasted for all of five minutes after we left the infirmary. I'm not sure what it was about this bastard, but he could tick off a saint. "Why did Sabretooth attack you, and how did you end up beating him?" That was question twelve. "Are we playing a damn game of twenty questions? I said I don't fucking remember everything that happened!" I growled, suddenly getting the urge to pretend that he was Sabretooth for a few minutes...

"Scott, let's just leave him alone for now; he doesn't seem to remember everything, and the professor said that his mind would be under intense strain from what happened- and he didn't think that Logan would be awake for at least three more days." Storm was the only thing stopping me from getting to him... Not that I minded her presence at all, it keeps me from getting mad so easily. That said, I did mention that he could piss off a saint, so if he kept going, it's his fault if I end up skinning him alive.

"Ah, let us refrain from brutality like that, Logan." Came an old voice, one I hadn't heard before. Even before I turned around to check, I figured that there was a high probability that it was Professor X, also known as Charles Xavier. "And, you'd be correct as to think that, Logan. I figure that you've been questioned enough today, why don't you have Storm escort you to your room?" He asked, and his tone... there was something about it that seemed to imply something, and I'm not sure whether or not I mind it.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Chuck. Ororo, lead the way?" I asked, opening the door to the Charles' office. Smiling lightly, she walked on ahead and walked out of the door, a very apparent sway in her hips. "Eh, I'll be going now Chuck, Scooter." I said, giving a mock salute to them before I shot off after Storm.

* * *

"Hey, 'Ro, do you think we could stop by to see the girl before you show me to my room?" I asked, wondering about the girl that had jump started all of this. I felt that I had some sort of connection to her, and if nothing else, I was obligated to make sure that she was okay because she had gotten hurt while I was trying to protect her.

"Sure, but she hasn't woken up yet, so I'd try not to awaken her for a few more days." Came the reply of Storm's velvet voice. I could listen to it all day long. Maybe even night if she'd let me... "Hey, Logan, did you hear me?" She asked. I noticed that we were in front of a door marked with the numbers 359. "We're here, but try to keep it down, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I hear ya darlin', I'll keep it down." I answered, happy to finally be able to see this girl for myself. I remember seeing her, but her scent... her detailed features were missing from my memories and were still a bit hazy. Opening the door, I noticed that the room could be called dimly lit. This wasn't the case for me, because my vision was well off in the dark, but I closed my eyes anyway, moving around by scent, touch, and hearing instead, so that I could remember the feel of the room and the scent that she radiated. It smelled... like flowers. I have no idea what type, but it was a sweet smelling flower.

"Logan," Storm whispered. "We should go now, it's getting late and you should probably get some rest." She continued, turning towards the door, opened it, and walked out the door, pausing only slightly at the door, to turn to me as if to ask, 'Are you coming?' before walking away in a very Ororo like way.

* * *

And that led to how I was currently. Laying there, awake, and not even the slightest bit asleep. I was ready to just get up, walk out the door, and check out those woods surrounding the mansion. Although that changed the moment that I detected a faint scent of rainforest and the light, almost soundless pitter patter of feet walking towards my door. Opening it, I was shocked to see Ororo standing there in her night gown, which showed her body's perfect curves in a beautiful way. Forcing myself to look at her in the eyes, I asked, "What're you doing here, 'Ro?" I stepped out of the doorway to allow her a way in.

"I was... coming to check on you. Make sure you were settled in and everything." She said, to which I looked over at the clock that read 3:11 A.M., not really believing it to be true, but not sure what might have dragged her to my door so early, or late, as a time like this.

"Can't sleep, darlin'?" I asked, my voice softening as I looked at her eyes, and saw a little bit of fear inside of them. "Come on in, 'Ro, we can sit here and chat if you want. I, eh, I have nightmares too sometimes, ya know?" I told her, wondering just what it was that made me want to tell her all that, but really, deep down, I think I knew. I knew that I would do anything I could to make sure that nothing hurt her, or that she was sad or hurt. Well, damn, what's happening to me? I ask myself as I sit down on the bed and motion for her to lay down on it. "Talkin' helps, or so I've heard." I said as I lifted up the covers for her.

Giggling, she replied, "Thanks Logan, it's just that I got there in the field after you fought Sabretooth... I saw the wounds on him and on the girl, and every time I close my eyes..." She trailed off, looking away from me, and it hurt me to see her like this, so I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek with my thumb, whispering, "It's okay, darlin', I'll never let anyone hurt you, so you don't have to worry about Victor. What ever happened to him anyway?" I asked, remembering for the first time that I had yet to see him.

"He got away as soon as the Blackbird landed, and we didn't chase after him because we figured that the girl didn't have much more time before it would be too late." She said in her velvet and angelic voice, nuzzling against my hand. Smiling against myself, I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and laid down next to her, pulling her close to me and telling her, "Let's fight off the nightmares together, 'Ro, I'll make sure that no one ever hurts you again."

As sleep finally took me, the scent of rainforest and sandalwood filled my every breath, bringing me to feel happier than I had ever felt before.

* * *

Morning came with a refreshing peace for once in a very long time, and I had no nightmares the whole night long. I was confused, and wondering what type of twisted reality had merged with the cruel world I had known to create this effect when I caught the scent of rainforest, and felt the heat of a body laying half atop me and snuggled against my chest, breathing softly and sleeping soundly. Suddenly I heard a chuckling, and looked up to see Charles Xavier looking at me, a soft smile on his face, and noticed that he had a tray of food in his hands and mouthed a short, 'You two missed breakfast', at me and left the room without so much as a sound.

This was yet another good thing, because I wanted to lay here with this woman in my arms for the rest of my life, and I stroke her hair gently as she slept, a smile slipping involuntarily onto my face. Man, life was real good right now, I thought to myself while staring down upon the peaceful face of the ebony goddess laying atop of me.


	6. Good Morning, Bad Day

Welcome to my Chapter Six. This chapter honors a friendship that helped me overcome, and a friend who has become lost, but will always live on in those who knew her. Yasuraka ni nemuru, Alice. Ηit it, Three Days Grace, Never too late, followed by Time of Dying. Last Resort, pump up the hate, Comatose, lull me into a nightmare-less sleep, and keep the pain away. ~ Omen

* * *

Good morning or not, this was going to be a long, hard day, and I knew it. We had woken up well enough, peaceful and all in eachother's arms, and Storm had went to take a shower, so I decided to wash up and make my way around a bit, following Ororo's scent around, trying to figure out my way around. I made a left at the dinning hall and almost ran into Scooter. I didn't mind and I was having a great day right now, so I made to walk around him, even going as far as mumbling an "I'm sorry," as I went.

I was confused as I noticed that he wouldn't let me pass and decided instead to block my path. I have to say, not his best idea. My eyes narrowing, I asked him, rather calmly, what the hell his problem was. "What's my problem? You spent your first night here with one of my family, you don't answer my questions, you're a dangerous person amidst all of those that I hold precious and care about, and you ask me what my problem is?!" He asked, venom dripping from his voice and his voice raising louder and louder with every word.

"Scooter, I have NO idea what has you thinking all this of me, but I don't like it at all." I growled out, my fist clenching, ready for him if he finally grew a pair and attacked me. "Yes, I spent the night with Storm, but nothing happened, and just because I can fucking handle myself in a goddamn fight, doesn't mean that I'm a danger to these children!" I said, my voice growing more and more animal like as the beast put his two cents into the conversation.

Pushing past him, I walked on, not willing to let him ruin my good mood, with one thought on my mind. You can't kill the little bitch, Logan, Storm cares about everyone in this hell hole. You can't kill the little pansy ass, limp legged, pathetic little bitch, Logan. It's not worth it.

Those thoughts went out the window when I noticed that I was at the door to the room of the girl that I had saved that day. I caught a quick flash of what might have been a memory, but it faded even more quickly than it came, but it left me with a feeling that this girl was someone important, and I had no idea how or why, or even how I came to know this. Walking over to the door, I steeled myself, determined to visit this room once a day for years if I had to.

Walking in, I could tell that she was only asleep. Without turning on the lights, I sat in the chair next to the bed and listened to her breath in and out slowly, that also affirming to me that she was asleep. I was aware that her breathing had picked up even before it was noticeable to herself. She started to toss and turn muttering things like, "No, no, please, leave me alone," and "Why won't you stop hurting me?". Finally, I stood up and gently laid my hand down on her cheek, meaning as a reassuring gesture, but only to feel more pain than I've ever felt in my life, and snatched my hand back. I also noticed that her scent seemed to infuse with mine as she stopped turning in her sleep. Feeling that I had spent enough time here, I walked to the door, and then out into the hall beyond. My mission? Find Storm.

I had heard that Ororo was one of the school's best teachers, but in my opinion, that was the most major understatement that I had ever heard; I thought as I watched her class from outside the door, watching how she always remained graceful and in control of her emotions and actions, even when scolding a student who seemed not to understand her first warning. When the final class let out, I was interested in what I had heard since I arrived, and I was... fine with that. After the last student filed out, I walked into the classroom, approaching Storm, who was sitting at her desk, and seemed to be reading something. Not wanting to interrupt, I sat down in a chair and waited.

While I sat, I noticed once again, the powerful scent of the rainforest that Storm seemed to radiate. It was dominating, omnipotent, and seemed to affect me more than other scents did or ever had. I took note of her state of dress; she was wearing a white T-shirt with black jeans and a pair of black sandals, with her long, white hair flowing down from the top of her hair, coming only to a stop at her shoulders, and I was contented in just sitting there, thinking for the first time in what seemed light an eternity.

When she finally looked up, I looked at her beautiful, aquamarine eyes, which were filled with joy at seeing me, or at least I guessed that was the cause. "Oh, Logan! I'm sorry, I was just reading a report that one of my students turned in." She said, looking happy at my presence, and sorrowful that she hadn't noticed sooner.

Grinning to myself, I took a few seconds to stare into her aqua eyes before I said, "It's fine, 'Ro, I'm just glad that I got the opportunity to watch one of your classes. It was amazing, to say the least." My eyes continued their unwavering connection with her eyes, and I felt an inner joy that I hadn't known was ever there.

"You were watching? You could've come and sat in on the class if you had wanted, Logan." She said, a curiousness in her voice asking why I hadn't. I thought carefully on that- I knew that she would've let me had I asked- and I knew why I didn't ask to begin with. I knew what I was, and I knew that Scooter was right; but, at that time, in that very moment, I doubted it. Ever since the fight with Victor, I had known things. Even before I knew that I knew them, I was sure. But now, with her gaze upon me, and a joy in my heart, I thought, if she can make me feel this way- if she can keep me from slipping back into the habit- then maybe, just maybe, I could become something more than a monster.

"I figured that I would disrupt the class, and I was amazed by what I heard too. I didn't want to distract the students and make their minds wander, so I just stayed outside. I could hear everything though, your a great teacher, Storm," I said, after a few minutes of careful consideration on my response. Seeing her smile was worth it though.

"I'm glad that you care about the children's education so much, Logan. It's about dinner time, and I haven't eaten since breakfast, do you want to come with me?" She asked me, getting up and placing the papers in a neat stack on her desk. I replied with a quick "why not?" and followed her out the door.

The trip to the dinning hall went quickly. Too quickly for my tastes, because I was actually enjoying being able to walk with Ororo. She told me about how she had become one of the X-men and told me about the other members: those being Jean, Scooter, Chuck, and a few others whose names I didn't catch. I thought I heard something about someone named Colossus. That sounded fun, but right now I was just enjoying Storm's company. That ended quickly when we reached the dinning hall. I guess I wasn't the only one who saw how Scooter's fists clenched when he saw me walking in with Ororo, deep in conversation, so deep in fact, that she seemed not to acknowledge the others until she 'almost' ran into them.

Once she did notice them, however, I decided to hang back and let her talk to the others. None of which I knew other than Chuck and Scooter, of course, and in all honesty, I wasn't too intent on getting to know them either. But, I would behave, if only because I figured Storm would disapprove if I decided to waltz in and have my fun ticking them all off.

When the time or the actual dinning came, I walked over to the table and sat down at the far end, intent on stay away from all those noisy, troublesome people. All of them seemed to be, other than Storm, of course, but she'd more than likely want to sit with the others, and I had no real problem with it. So, imagine my surprise when she comes walking towards me, and I figured, Hmm, maybe I'm wrong, maybe she's willing to be alone with just me. That is, until she got here, damn near dropped me on my ass and told me to come sit with her next to all those even nosier people that she found it within herself to tolerate.

Sighing, I obeyed, knowing that arguing would just get her irritated at me, and came to sit next to her, in-between ALL of the people who seemed to decided to wholly drop their conversation and watch me as I came to sit. A few of them turned back towards each other to continue their conversations, but one in particular made it a point to continue watching me, leaving me to wonder what he wanted, so I simply asked, "Need something, Bub?", while simultaneously meeting his eye, trying to discern his intentions that way.

He grinned and responded, "Da, My name is Peter, but most people call me Colossus." Sticking out his hand, he looked at me, still giving me a friendly and reassuring smile. So this is the Colossus I had heard about, I wonder why they call him that. Deciding that I'd ask him later, I met his had in the middle, and grinned back. "The name's Logan, but you can call me Wolverine." Storm seemed pleased to see me talking to Peter, and he seemed to be a nice person, so we just sat there, going back and forth with questions like "So, why do they call you Wolverine?" and "What makes 'em call you Colossus?". I came to find out that he could turn his whole body into metal, and that he had above human strength. By the time dinner was over, I was sure that there were at least three good people here, and by good, I mean people that wouldn't annoy me to the point that I would end up using them as a play toy for a few hours.

I also came to find out that there was at least one person here who seemed dead set on getting on my bad sad, and, Bub, that is a side of me that you don't want to meet. I somehow managed to catch my calm and keep it throughout the dinner, but Scooter seemed to feel that my not rising to his remarks made me a worse person in his opinion. Just as I was about to use my very inventive idea of telling him to fuck off, which included raising up a certain claw in between my middle finger and my index finger, Storm bet me to it and finally asked him, "Scott, what the hell is your problem?", and this seemed to make him seethe in fury, and I only had to wonder why for a few moments before I remembered that I had used almost the same exact words to him earlier.

Her question seemed to start his self-righteous speech about a dangerous animal in the place he called home, and all that shit he spouted earlier. This lead to Storm glaring at him pointedly and pointing out that I had risked my life against Sabretooth to save that girl back in Canada and how she could tell that I wasn't the monster that he declared me to be. I was genuinely surprised that she would stick up for me like that, and too someone she considered her family, too. When dinner had ended, Scooter seemed to be ashamed of himself and left without saying anything, and when it was time for me and 'Ro to leave the hall, she pulled me out into the hall way, and she looked... ashamed?

"I'm sorry for how Scott acted in there, he's really a nice person once you get to know him, but anything he sees as a danger to those he cares about, well, when it comes to that, there's no reasoning with him." She said, looking slightly crestfallen.

This tore my heart to shreds and I asked her, "Hey, 'Ro, do you think that I'm a danger to anyone you care for?" I noticed that this seemed to make her head snap up.

"Oh no, of course I don't, but what does this have to do with-?"

And at that point I cut her off, saying, "Then it doesn't matter to me. Scooter will get over it sooner or later, because if you can see good in me, then I'll be damn, it's there." I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and watched as her cheeks heated up and she stared up into my eyes. Despite my earlier thoughts, this day turned out all right thus far.

* * *

And cut! R & R, Folks!


	7. Sunset and a Full Moon

Straight to the story! But first! This chapter, I will have the Beautiful Storm Munroe do the disclaimers! Then, straight to the story! Disclaimers, take it away!

Beautiful Storm Munroe: Kyoki doesn't own X men. *Is about to play music before Kyoki takes it back*

Me: Not yet, anyway. Saving up to buy the rights for it. So far I have... One ... Two ... Three Cents! Woohoo!

Beautiful Storm Munroe: *Steals mic back* Three cents? Are you serious?! *Plays the music and goes straight to the story*

* * *

After our little dinner scene, Storm had rushed away, claiming the need to grade some papers, but had sent one of her oh so beautiful smiles my way, and I couldn't seem to get my mind off of her. Dammit, I hate what that woman does to me, but I love it even more. I'm walking around absentmindedly, and a little more than surprised that I haven't run into anyone yet. Seems that even when I'm not consciously doing it, I'm avoiding all scents I pick up that are near. That'll be handy to stay away from those loudmouths, especially Scooter. As far as I was concerned, the only good people around here were Chuck, Peter, and 'Ro.

_Well, damn, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, eh? _I thought as I rounded the corner, nearly running into Storm. Still smiling, I thought about what I'd say to her, and after a few short seconds, I decided upon this, "Hey there 'Ro. Guess you just couldn't stay away, could you?" I said, stepping closer to her and resting my hand under her chin, and lifting her head up to face me. I was met with a cute blush, but before I could get to thinking about how much I loved that blush, I remembered that I had been avoiding any and all near by people. How did 'Ro not get noticed?

Before I could think more of it, I looked back down ant Storm and leaned her against the wall, and lowered my lips to hers. First, I captured the bottom lip, and began my assault on it. My goal met when she moaned out lowly, I moved to capture all of her lips, and once I had, I felt her lick my bottom lip, signaling for me to open my mouth and allow her access. Not one to keep a lady waiting, I opened my mouth and entangled my tongue with hers.

Pulling back, I looked down at her, and saw that she still had that cute blush on her cheeks. _Man, I must've been a damn priest in my last life or something to deserve this piece of heaven. _I thought as I gazed down at her, then I quickly picked her up bridal style and began walking through the halls, towards a doorway that lead to the outside.

"Logan! What are you doing?" Ororo asked, giggling as I held her. Looking down at her a smiling gently, "I'm going for a walk, 'Ro, and you're gonna come with me." I said in a voice that held none of it's usual resentfulness or bitterness, but only happiness. _So, this it what it feels like to love. _I can't help but think to myself as I look down at her beautiful face, memorizing every feature of her face, from her soft, blue eyes, to her soft, milk chocolate skin. I inhaled her scent, rain forest and sandal wood, and delighted in the sound of her voice and her laughter while we talked as I carried her through the door to the mansion and then out into the woods to a clearing I had found earlier that day.

Setting 'Ro down under a tree in the center of the clearing, I glanced up at the sky, seeing colors of orange, red, yellow, and a slight pink tint as the sun was beginning to set upon the horizon.

"I've been thinking alot lately, 'Ro." I said quietly, glancing down at her, catching her eyes as she looks up at me.

"Is something wrong, Logan?" She asked, a look of concern falling into place on her face as I thought to myself, _She looks so beautiful, even when she has that look on her face._

Turning to face her, I kneel down to eye level, and cup her chin with my hand. "No, everything is... great. It's the first time in a long time that I've felt happy." I said, bringing my lips to meet hers in a soft, but passionate kiss. "It just doesn't seem real to me. I've never been able to spend much time in any one place, unless I was fighting to keep ground. Here, It just seems... perfect."

"Logan... I can tell you that this is real." Storm says, a blush creeping onto her face, "I know that this is real because, for the first time in years, I've been able to laugh, smile, and just enjoy being near someone. It seems so... real. I've been able to loosen my hold on my emotions and have fun, while before, it just seemed so faked and forced for me to even laugh."

Grinning, I say, "Good to know I'm not the only one that feels this way, 'Ro." Then, I lean my back against the tree next to 'Ro and watch the sunset behind the horizon, and see the rising of a full moon.

Taking a moment away from the stars, I steal a glance at Storm's face, reflecting the moon light, starring happily at the stars as they shine above of. Taking her hand, I say, "'Ro, you make me feel at peace."

She just smiled at me, leaned her head onto my shoulder, and went back to watching the stars. I grinned as I saw her smiling face, and then watched the skies.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my beta, Beautiful Storm Munroe, as beta's are the people who inspire writers the most, and give the most support. If you haven't checked out any of her stories, then you should. She is an amazing writer, much better than myself when it comes to portraying Storm, and an amazing person. *Applause* *Other Random Sounds* Once again, Storm, you are a great beta, thank you for everything, and here to thank you is... Kitty Ca- *Cough* I mean, er, Sabretooth!

Sabretooth: Call me that one more tyme and I'll kill ya, runt. Oh yeah, here ya go. *Pulls out a Hit Squad 13 jacket and naginata(google people). Welcome aboard.

Jashinkyo out!


End file.
